


Soak

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Li's gender is not specified, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Speaker's gender is not specified, You get the idea, it's Li's love language more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Sebastian sometimes made the mistake of forgetting that Speaker could be just as bad as Li.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Speaker/Liam "Li" Cowles/Sebastian Wynric, Speaker/Lily "Li" Cowles/Sebastian Wynric





	Soak

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

Sebastian had been very sure that, if the Speaker of all people was telling him he should take a break and come outside for a while, it was a good idea. He had forgotten, conveniently, in the midst of his research that Li was also supposed to be around today, and he’d been so lost in the gentle way that the Speaker’s hand had pressed into his shoulder, too tense from holding up a book, to notice whether there had been a smirk on that face.

Whatever excuses he made, however, would not change the fact that he had walked freely out the front door and therefore allowed those two– _those two_ , he thought again with far too much affection–to completely soak him with a garden hose.

Eyes still closed against the onslaught, he heard the two of them high five, but it was a weak sound, like maybe they were both laughing too hard to aim properly.

“Really?” he asked, looking down to see that while his shirt had taken the brunt of it, no part of him had escaped entirely unscathed.

“Really,” said Li, eyes trailing over Sebastian in a way that was _so_ unsubtle that it would have been a miracle if he didn’t notice.

He looked to the Speaker and deadpanned, “I trusted you.”

“I know!” Of course. “But come on, don’t you feel a little better?” Sebastian absolutely _refuse_ _d_ to admit that maybe he did, that the water felt nice in the summer air, and that hearing them laugh was never entirely a bad thing.


End file.
